


Weekend Alone

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Cockles - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Jensen and Misha are busy and finally get a weekend alone together in Vancouver.





	Weekend Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so tell me how it is.

Jensen and Misha had been so busy lately.  They were both busy filming and working on other projects that they hadn't been able to see each other much. 

Maybe a 5 minute phone call here and there but that was it.  

Jensen was busy with the brewery and Misha was busy with Gish and let's not forget their husband and fatherly duties as well.  

They had called their wives after another long week of filming and had agreed to stay in Vancouver for the weekend to spend some time together.  

Misha woke up first and looked up from Jensen's chest to see his lover was still asleep. 

He sat up and straddled Jensen. Misha leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's lips. Jensen fluttered his eyes open and smiled. 

"What a great way to wake up. " Jensen pulled Misha in by the back of his neck. 

He could feel himself and Misha getting harder by the second. He thrusted up and moaned escaped Misha's mouth and into his making him moan back. 

"Jen. Jen.  You took of me last night. Now it's my turn to take of you." Misha stated,  kissing down Jensen's chest until he reached his boxers. 

He pulled his boxers down with his teeth, making Jensen bite his lip to hold back a moan. Misha slowly stroked Jensen's length. Jensen let a breathy moan. 

"Mish. I need you. I need you now. Please." Jensen begged. 

Misha reached over onto the nightstand where the lube was still out. He slicked up his fingers and pushed one into Jensen. Jensen clenched around Misha's finger.

Misha pushed in another one and then a third one. He fingered Jensen open and with one curve he hit Jensen's prostate. 

"Mish. In me. NOW!" Jensen moaned out. Misha pulled his fingers out and Jensen whimpered at the loss of fingers. 

Misha slicked up his cock and put the tip in Jensen's ass. He moved in slowly, allowing Jensen to get used to the feeling. Misha bottomed out and leaned down and kissed Jensen. 

Misha thrusted in and out slowly. 

"Faster. Mish. Please faster." Jensen cried out. Misha thrusted faster and harder. 

Jensen reached down to touch his throbbing cock but Misha swat his hand away. 

" Come untouched for me baby. Can you do that?" Jensen nodded his head as he let out a moan as Misha hit his prostate over and over again. Misha intertwined their fingers above Jensen's head. 

"Oh god. Mishka. I'm gonna.. " Jensen clenched around Misha as he came. Misha thrusted three more times before he came inside of Jensen.   

Misha pulled out of Jensen and rolled over onto the bed. 

" I'm so glad our wives gave us the weekend alone with each other. I love you Dimitri. "

" I love you, too Jackles. " Misha kissed Jensen as he grabbed a t-shirt off the floor to clean Jensen up.


End file.
